Quand le désir est plus fort que tout
by sabricotte
Summary: Fin de l'épisode 5 de la saison 4, quand Arthur donne une fleur à Guenièvre, et qu'ils sont à trente centimètres du lit...Catégorisé M car lemon.


Gwen frappait à la porte des appartements d'Arthur, angoissée et frustrée. Frustrée car il y a deux jours, Arthur lui avait annoncé son désir de la quitter, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble officiellement, avec pour seule raison le fait qu'il était roi et elle une simple servante. Elle s'en doutait quelque part, car elle avait osé contrarier l'oncle du roi en contredisant ses ordres devant les membres du conseil. Et comme Arthur écoutait son oncle aveuglément, il lui avait certainement fait part de son désaccord de voir le roi tomber amoureux d'une servante.

Elle restait un moment devant cette porte, hésitante. Puis elle frappa. Arthur lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit avec une cruche d'eau à la main. Arthur était allongé dans le lit royal, avec pour vêtement une simple tunique transparente et un pantalon fin. Gwen était ravie du spectacle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur ce corps parfait, musclé et bronzé. Donc elle se dirigeait vers la table pour poser la cruche et s'en aller, quand Arthur bondit hors de son lit et lui tendit une fleur violette, sa couleur préférée.

« Excuse-moi Gwen, j'ai été stupide de penser ce que je t'ai dit, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je me suis conduit comme un crétin royal, encore une fois. Sauras-tu me pardonner ? » dit Arthur en plongeant son regard bleu azur dans le regard de Gwen.

Gwen acceptait avec joie les fleurs que lui avait offerte Arthur, elle acceptait aussi ses excuses pour s'être conduit comme un crétin. Mais c'était son crétin à elle et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Quand il l'embrassait, elle sentait la douce chaleur envahir son corps, elle sentait ses mains autour de sa taille, et un sentiment nouveau s'empara d'elle. Ou plutôt une émotion très forte. Elle voulait qu'Arthur la fasse sienne, elle sentait monter son désir de lui appartenir, elle voulait que son corps tout entier soit imprégné au sien.

Instinctivement, elle se collait plus fort contre lui et passait ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le chaste et doux baiser se transformait en un baiser passionné, où leurs langues se déliaient pour ne plus former qu'une seule âme. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Arthur, qui sentait le corps de sa bien aimé tout contre lui, il sentait les mains de Gwen lui caresser la nuque, il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse, son doux parfum de fleur, ce qui avait le don de faire monter son érection. Il en était gêné au premier abord, mais il sentait Gwen réactive, et il resserrait plus fort son étreinte également. Il déplaçait ses mains des hanches de celle-ci dans son dos, elle ne pouvait retenir un gémissement quand elle sentait l'érection d'Arthur contre sa cuisse.

Ce gémissement avait le pouvoir de faire tomber les dernières barrières morales. Ils avaient envie de s'aimer, de prouver leur amour. Gwen se dépêchait d'enlever la tunique d'Arthur laissant apparaitre un torse bronzé et musclé par les entrainements. Elle embrassait le cou d'Arthur qui grognait de plaisir. Les mains d'Arthur parcouraient le dos de Gwen, puis descendait jusque dans le creux de ses reins, puis ses fesses qu'il caressait doucement. Il remontait les mains en lui caressant les flancs, puis déboutonnait les boutons derrière sa robe. Le tissu glissait le long de son corps laissant apparaitre une poitrine généreuse, une peau délicatement dorée. Il prit Gwen dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur le lit.

Arthur se retrouvait au-dessus d'elle, et ils se regardaient intensément dans les yeux attendant une réponse de l'un au désir de l'autre. Sentant Arthur contre elle, elle caressait son corps puissant, arrivait jusqu'à son bas ventre et lui retira son pantalon, devenu trop gênant. Ce dernier pris ce geste comme un consentement, il embrassait Gwen comme un assoiffé, ce qui la faisait perdre totalement le contrôle. Elle devenait folle de désir pour son roi, elle lui caressait les fesses rondes et fermes, puis passait rapidement aux choses sérieuses, en caressant délicatement son sexe en érection. Arthur gémissait, puis il entreprenait la découverte du corps de sa promise, caressant et léchant sa poitrine, puis son bas ventre. Gwen poussait un cri étouffé lorsque la langue d'Arthur caressait son sexe déjà trempé, une caresse douce et terriblement exquise. Elle était transportée dans un monde de volupté quand elle sentait les doigts de Arthur s'insinuer en elle et faire des vas et vient. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareil bonheur. Sentant Gwen au bord de l'orgasme, la langue d'Arthur abandonna son sexe pour reprendre ses caresses buccales le long de son corps, tout en laissant ses doigts en elle, ce qui la faisait cambrer de plaisir. Il sentait la respiration de Gwen s'accélérer, son corps répondre à ses caresses. Ce qui faisait encore monter son érection. Il voulait la faire sienne ici et maintenant, mais il était trop respectueux pour se montrer bestial. Ce qui ne servait à rien, puisqu'il sentait la main de Gwen se resserrer sur son sexe et elle commençait à le masturber. Arthur gémissait tellement que Gwen accéléra ses mouvements. Sentant que Gwen allait jouir, il arrêta ses caresses, retira la main de son sexe pour caresser les fesses de celle-ci. Elle se sentait tellement en manque qu'elle eue un sursaut de désir et réussi à basculer Arthur pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Elle le voulait plus que tout, autour d'elle, au plus profond d'elle. Elle se mit à califourchon sur Arthur et commençait à frotter son sexe contre l'érection d'Arthur, tout en lui léchant le ventre, puis suçant l'un après l'autre les tétons dressés de celui-ci. Sentant le corps de son roi se cambrer sous ses caresses, elle prit le sexe d'Arthur dans ses mains et le dirigea vers le sien. Elle brulait totalement de désir et elle fit entrer dans son intimité le sexe de son amant. Sentant son érection au plus profond du corps de Gwen, Arthur se rejetait en arrière dans un cri de plaisir. Gwen prit alors la langue d'Arthur en otage et commençait à faire des mouvements, doux d'abord puis de plus en plus vite pour atteindre le paroxysme. Arthur sentait son sexe se serrer sous les coups du plaisir, et ça l'excitait encore plus de se savoir totalement dominé par Gwen, par sa langue, par ses mains, par son sexe. Oui, Arthur aimait ça. Il caressait la poitrine de Gwen, puis attrapait les fesses de celle-ci pour accompagner ses mouvements erratiques et passionnés.

De son côté, Gwen se pénétrait encore plus profond, rien que le fait se sentir le sexe d'Arthur en elle, se retirer puis s'enfoncer en elle a nouveau, la faisait hurler de plaisir. Un hurlement cependant qu'elle contenait difficilement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Arthur décidait qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle. Les mains toujours sur les fesses de Gwen, il prit appui sur ses coudes et la retourna, toujours son sexe en elle. Gwen fut surprise mais aimait cette initiative. Elle posa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Arthur pour qu'il puisse la pénétrer plus profondément, ce qu'il fit dans un va et vient de plus en plus bestial. Il enleva une main des fesses de Gwen et se mit à la masturber tout en la pénétrant, ce qui fit perdre à Gwen toute notion de temps et d'espace. D'un coup, une vague de chaleur envahissait son bas ventre et tous les muscles de son sexe se contractaient en même temps sous le coup de l'orgasme. Elle cria de plaisir, ce qui était trop pour Arthur, qui vint à son tour en elle dans un cri étouffé.

Arthur se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de Gwen et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Guenièvre » dit simplement Arthur en regardant celle-ci dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je vous aime Arthur Pendragon » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Mais je dois partir mes corvées m'attendent » dit-elle en riant.

Elle se leva, se rhabilla sous le regard enfiévré d'Arthur, qui sentit son érection se durcir à nouveau à la vue du corps de Gwen, qui se rendit compte de l'état du roi.

« Non non, pas tout de suite, il faudra patienter monsieur le gourmand » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir des appartements du roi, consciente qu'une longue absence alimenterais les ragots.

Ils avaient découvert ensemble l'amour, le vrai, celui qui faisait unir les cœurs et les âmes, et ils étaient fou de bonheur.


End file.
